Ricky
History There are family businesses, and then there are family businesses. Castle Security and Investigation has existed since the Gold Rush, in some form, and has grown consistently since inception. Most family businesses either stay small, or eventually the outsiders outnumber the family. Proudly, CS&I still maintains an over 90 rate of employees being related either by blood or marriage, with many members joking that it's only because the last ten percent were in a long engagement. it is both the cause and the method for the business staying int he Castle family hands that it is run at its core by garou and kinfolk. When a new Castle is born, they are brought up not only as family, but as a potential, if not probably, hire. They're whole education, upbringing, and hobbies are monitored and guided towards finding them the perfect place in the company. That's not to say that everyone grows up to be part of the CS&I team, some prove that they have skills better suited to serve the family and Gaia outside of the company.. but it isn't easy. Many of them still end up making their living indirectly from it, be they lawyers, doctors, et cetera. Richard Castle Junior (aka Ricky) was the rare sad case of a rebel. Though he excelled at several skill sets that made him desirable to the family business, Ricky would always try to get out of it. he would much rather play than work, though he could be brought to focus if he found the work " fun" in some way. And almost startling focus, actually, a concentration that was hard to break. Still his parents never gave up home that Ricky could be a big-shot int he investigations wing. But when they steered him towards research, he professed a love in mechanics and engineering. When they tried to get him involved with fixing the computers, or creating useful technology for the business; he preferred to use the computers, creating crafty but "useless" programs. Ricky did well in school, mostly A's unless too much attention or pressure was put on him. He played some sports, but more for the fun, often treading outside of the technical limits of the rules. That was until high school, when he was first introduced to that joyful ruiner, alcohol. Puberty alone is good enough to upset some sensitive children's psyche, but also going through the first change can really put a kid on edge. Ricky's grades slipped, and he dropped out of sports. His visits to martial arts and weapons classes became infrequent. Ricky went to a state university, and while he did not fail out, after three years he was still not even halfway towards receiving a degree in computers, or engineering, or criminal justice, or any of the other majors he claimed to be pursuing. The family has sent Ricky here, to work in the small local outpost of CS&I. Once he has grown up and dried out, proved himself to be a member of the team, they will allow him to return to college. This suits Ricky just fine. He does not have to go to class, he already has half as much seniority as anyone else in the office, and the booze is cheaper here than back home. Category:Shifter Category:Garou Category:Ragabash Category:Glass Walkers Category:Active PC